The One with the Power
by Sorvik
Summary: Why didn't he listen to the sorting hat, he could have had Greatness, he could have been untouchable. No, he had to do what everyone wanted of him, no more though. Time for Harry Potter to take up his destiny.
1. Prologue

AN: Ok, so I know I haven't updated my other story in some time. I will not abandon it. I will also not give you readers a long list of reasons why I haven't returned. We will just say life became a priority. As for this story, it is the new 'Dark Lord Potter' story that I had a while back. I went over much of my old story (took out much of the old) and put in quite a bit of new stuff. This will NO LONGER be a harem story for anyone who did see the previous story before I removed it. It will eventually be a time travel fic, but not for a couple of chapters. I am warning right now, there will be sex scenes in this story, I will not go into graphic detail, but this will be an adult themed story. People will die, torture will occur, sex does happen, it is life. This story does not have a beta, if you feel you are up to the job, please message me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or background, the plot and story are mine along with any OC or new places never mentioned.

**Prologue**

Pub Morgana was a dirty out of the way place in southern Iceland. Ran by a vampire of all people, it attracted all sorts of people, creatures, and even the occasional worldly demon. Anyone who didn't want to be found or seen came here. That was the reason her eyes nearly bugged out of their head when he walked in.

His hair was messier than normal, he was unshaved and looked, well frankly like he went seven rounds with a hill giant. Of course knowing his past that very well might have been true. He sat down not noticing her and ordered the strongest drink the place offered.

She glanced out the window to the bay below. The pub was built near the muggle village of Vík, well near enough. It was built directly into the mountain face, obscured from view using dozens of spells and wards of course, and the whole town could be seen from the outside deck. There were two ways into the place, by floo or by apparition. You had to know this place existed by being brought here by someone else who had been here. This of course just raised more questions.

Her attention was interrupted by a small brawl in the corner. The bartender, a Vlad McDane and owner, jumped over the counter landing right at the spot of the brawl. It would have been an impressive jump, if he weren't a vampire. He quickly stunned and bound both persons. They looked somewhat alike, so most likely a family issue they brought here, pathetic.

Why couldn't people keep their family issues more private? She was one to talk of course, nearly killing her sister and her… betrothed in the great hall when she was informed that the family name and fortune would be going to them. It didn't matter that she was the youngest; she was the perfect princess in the eyes of their parents, so she got what she wanted.

Taking her thoughts down that path soured her mood even more. She turned her eyes to the person who had caught her attention at first only to find him staring at her. For a split second a look of panic was seen in his eyes then he looked away quickly. He must have thought no one that knew him would be here. Talk about being naïve. He always was in school too, the rumors flying around, the events that were witnessed. Almost all of it would have been child's play to her or most of her circle of friends, as few as they were.

Now that she had been all but cast from the family… NO! She put an abrupt halt to those thoughts again. The whisky in her hand was not working the way it should. She was supposed to forget the events, but they would not leave her mind. She took another long swig. Really she should care about her image, drinking like a common peasant. Pathetic of her, but the traitorous thoughts wouldn't leave.

Her eyes flicked to the man at the end of the counter, he was looking at her again. One of the rumors at school was he would read your mind if he looked into your eyes. Well let him! Perhaps he would get lost and mess something up in her mind trying to get out. She of course knew that Legilimency didn't work that way, but the whole point was now that she didn't care.

She almost wanted him to read her mind, a small part of her wanting someone to pity her. The more dominant part of course overruled the pity and she averted her eyes. The alcohol must be working because a small smile graced her face with a blush to join it. Why did she feel like she was fourteen again? It was those eyes, those gorgeous eyes that even the girls in her dorm would talk about. They seemed to peer into your soul, made you feel small and if he was angry, they made you wish to never see that emotion again!

It really didn't matter who he was anymore, they weren't kids in school anymore. They were adults now and she could make her own choices, no matter how bad they were. The current tabloid, also known as the Daily Prophet, was saying he was involved, when wasn't he? Those sluts back at school all claimed they had him in the broom closets on a weekly basis; it didn't matter if he was seen by dozens of others at the same time. Word quickly spread among the females that he was a god without his pants on, something she could say she didn't know.

Unable to control her actions their eyes made contact again. She held his gaze for almost a minute before his eyes flicked to the stairs and rooms. Not knowing why she nodded her head. He stood downing his drink and tossing a small sack of gold coins onto the counter. The vampire must have known his intentions because he just said two words, "Number three."

The man made his way to her without losing eye contact and held out his hand. She had been coming here long enough; she knew his intentions without a doubt. She had seen plenty of couples going up the stairs, but none of them paid as well as he just had done. If she took his hand they would be up there until morning, without any interruptions. She could still refuse, she wanted to, in part. The previous dominant part of her was losing the battle quickly. She took his hand which made him smile.

God that smile of his set her insides on fire. She was not innocent in the ways of sex or love making, but his smile made her feel like a kid again, about to do it for the first time. She blushed as he led her up the stairs. Her eyes flicked over her shoulder and noticed in the quick seconds she surveyed the room that her escort was receiving many jealous glares. It made her smile, for the year that she had been coming here she had turned down no less than fifty offers. She hadn't accepted any of them, until now.

Before she knew it the door clicked shut and glowed showing the spells and wards to keep the room private go active. His tongue was in her mouth, his hands under her blouse, her hands tangled in his hair. This wasn't love making, this was raw primal sex. They both obviously needed an outlet, and the fates decided that they could help each other out. She didn't know how he did it but the cold air hit her nipples before she even knew her bra was off. Leaving his mouth for a breath of air she needed she got a good look into his eyes from close up.

She could now see his eyes without their glasses, and she couldn't move. They were darker than normal, much darker. The lust was easily seen within them, and the power, oh Merlin the power behind them was intoxicating. She suddenly found herself sober of all the alcohol she drank earlier. Just a little irritated at the loss of coin for the drinks that no longer affected her, her eyes narrowed.

She should have been impressed at the wandless charm he just cast, especially considering it was almost a four second wand movement, and he didn't say anything either. "I want your mind clear, this is the only time I will ask," he said. "Do you want this?"

She should have known the noble git would do something like that. As a way of answering she just growled and tackled him to the bed behind him. Neither of their mouths could talk and if she had her way wouldn't for the whole night. Her skirt and his pants soon joined their tops on the floor. She wasted no time mounting the gift that the creator gave him, and what a gift it was.

She threw her head back and cried to the heavens in pure bliss as she took his whole manhood in one thrust. His hands were now on her breasts touching them, caressing them. She couldn't think straight, sex wasn't this good before. Those boys that claimed they had what it took to please a woman had never seen nor heard of this true piece of man that was spearing into her center.

For a split second she paused her gyrating to thank the non-pureblood in his veins, no pureblood man would have this gift, too many years of in-breeding with cousins destroyed the chance for decent endowment. As she continued her climax neared. She suddenly found herself on the bed under him while he slammed into her. She could hear herself praising the fates to him.

She tried to hold back, she really did. It had just been too long, and she had no experience like this. She couldn't hold on any longer. She cried out just as she could feel his essence pour into. The hot liquid almost burned her cold insides. As the last pulse swept through her body her voice was heard screaming, "Don't stop!" She really tried not to say his name; she didn't want to jinx this good dream, but that word slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself.

His last name slipped from her lips in an almost whisper and her icy blue eyes met his. She felt his eyes probing her soul, but she could see his bared for her as well. The pain, the hurt, and the loneliness, it was all there for her to see. He really did have good looking eyes; he shouldn't hide them behind his glasses. He leaned down to her ear just as she felt him start to rock inside her again, which was when she realized he had never gone soft! "Call me Harry," he whispered, "I think you have earned it, my Ice Queen."

AN: Well, how was that for a start? Did you guess correctly for his partner? I will update this story with Harry/Daphne when I upload the next chapter. Until then thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN:** I am back! As I posted in my profile I will be working primarily on this story. Expect regular bi-weekly updates until I go back to work. Hope you all enjoy.

_3 May, 1998_

_She didn't see anyone else. They didn't exist for her. All she saw was red; the ferret was smirking at her. All the careful years of planning, all the time putting on her 'Ice' face to keep out of the light, it was all ruined now._

_Her sister, not-so-little Astoria, stood just behind her now betrothed, Draco-I always lose to Potter- Malfoy. She was already taking up the submissive pureblood house-wife roll. What happened to her? She used to be so full of life, where did that little thirteen year old that hexed all the boys in the common room at the same time to make their bits invisible? Why did she change?_

_Malfoy Sr. also had that damnable smirk. She wanted this nightmare… screw it, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" she yelled as she pulled her wand sending the older man into the wall behind the ruined Slytherin table. Without a thought she flicked her wrist stunning the ferret and binding her sister. Malfoy Sr. slid to the ground with a moan._

_Her wand came back up as chains appeared and tied him to the wall. "I will find out," she warned him pulling a stupid Gryffindor move._

_"Enough!" stated her father finally getting his wand free and summoning her wand to his hand. "It is done; your sister will take YOUR place as Mrs. Malfoy. I should cast you from the family; instead you will be a pariah. While you carry pureblood in you, any child born of you shall be a mudblood!"_

_Daphne's eyes widened, she had been reduced to the status of a blood traitor, no worse. In that moment her life at Hogwarts flashed past her. Her heart hardened and she stood straight. The Ice Queen was back. She held out her hand for her wand. Her head turned just enough for one eye to land on the now awake ferret. "Remember Twitchy," she said using the hated nickname he earned in fourth year, "it worked for Blaise's mum too."_

_His eyes widened in fear as he caught the implied meaning. She smirked and walked out of the Great Hall. It wasn't until she reached the doors of the school that her shoulders sagged ever so slightly and that annoying voice in the back of her head was heard trying to get her to turn around and go back._

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "My own path," she whispered to no one. She squared her shoulders and left the school with her head held high. She never noticed the soft sobs coming from the shadows, just as the source of those sobs never noticed her._

7 March, 2000

Her eyes opened slowly taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. The first and biggest change she came to was the warm body she was curled up against. The previous night and that morning came to her bringing a small smile to her face. Schooling her features she carefully removed herself from the grasp of the Golden Boy, no Golden Man, next to her. She quickly and quietly searched for her garments and started putting them on, until a voice stopped her that is.

"Isn't it usually the man that is getting out of the room first?"

Smirking she could play this game too. Dropping her knickers back to the ground she smirked as she faced him in all her glory, "We both know Potter that I would wear the pants in any relationship I get into." The effect didn't get her what she wanted, that was for sure. Expecting him to blush and avert his eyes; his actions instead went the opposite way. He grinned and tossed the blanket off his body showing everything he offered her the previous night, over and over again.

"I am not so sure about that my Queen," a small smirk replacing his grin as her eyes narrowed. He slowly made his way to her giving her plenty of time to move. When she didn't he cupped her cheek, "You may act like the Ice Queen, but we both know it isn't you."

She scowled, how DARE he! Her hand left her hip to slap him, and in her anger she forgot he had been the best seeker to grace Hogwarts in their whole time there. "One, you call me your queen again and you won't find any trace of your bits anywhere. Two, last night was a lapse in judgment!"

"Maybe so," he shrugged. "It was then the best lapse in judgment I have had in my whole life." He dropped her hand and moved to get his cloths.

She was getting very frustrated. He was supposed to fight for her, not agree! "Aren't you with the Weaselette?" She spat trying to get a rise out of him. She wanted to fight, she wanted to scream and yell. The past two years of anger, hate, and betrayal came to her in this moment. She wanted to hurt someone just as she was hurting.

Again he surprised her and shrugged, "She says we are. Must think her love potions actually work on me. Since she took my bank key and is already getting a dress for the ball I guess that means we are together." His voice was monotone, no joy or even sadness to it.

Her steam just blew away with that, love potions? "Pott-"

"I told you last night to call me Harry," he interrupted. "How about we get dressed and go get something to eat, we can talk it over?"

She really couldn't help it, damn her hormones! A slight blush she tried to fight down appeared on her cheeks, "Are you asking me on a date Pot-," his head snapped up while his back was to her and she changed her tone before he could correct her, "Harry?"

He picked up his trousers and turned to her gazing into her eyes, "Ms. Greengrass, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to a late lunch, or perhaps an early dinner?" he asked in the most formal tone he could as we was still completely starkers in front of her.

Her smirk returned, "Guess we should dress then." He waved his hands and both their sets of cloths were returned to their bodies, completely clean. She managed to keep the surprise off her face, "Since when did you learn to not use a wand?"

Ignoring her question he just stated, "It is warm where we are going, and going to be evening."

Her eyes flicked to the window and the setting sun. It was daylight if she could remember right when they finally stopped their activities and fell asleep. That would mean it was already dark in London. That could only mean, "You have a portkey?" she asked genuinely surprised. He shook his head and held his hand out again. "I swea-" she was cut off by the popping of their apparition.

"-r Pot-" she continued almost falling to the ground. They were in a lavish room, something you would expect of a pureblood estate. The sounds coming from outside though were nothing of the sort. She didn't realize her feet were taking her to the balcony towards the sounds. It was… mesmerizing. They were muggle sounds, but the laughter in the air, the pure emotions coming from the street below, it was luring.

She reached the balcony and her eyes widened. Hundreds upon hundreds of muggles lined the streets. It looked like some sort of festival. However this was no festival she had seen. The sun was still up in the sky, although the latter part of the sky. She did the quick calculations in her head, they had to be somewhere in the Americas. The muggles on the street drew her attention though; she could swear some of the women were lifting their shirts… Her mind came up blank as she realized the women were showing their knockers to crowds with men handing out what looked like colorful necklaces for each set shown.

A pair of arms pulling her up against a warm open shirted chest almost made her jump, if the feeling of contentment didn't get to her at least. When he started talking to her, she almost freaked as he started answering each and every question she had. Wandless magic, silent casting, transcontinental apparition, and now unobtrusive non verbal Legilimency; just how powerful was he, and how?

His talking finally cut through her inner thoughts, "They apparently do this every year."

"I don't understand why they flaunt themselves," she said voicing her lack of muggle customs.

"Muggles for the most part don't have the same," he paused to think of the word, "sexual morals that most pureblood magicals have."

There was a moment of silence as she absorbed this, a small pop behind them startled her, the arms around her tightened slightly but did not move. It felt almost natural to have his chin resting on her shoulder and his arms around her. She would chide herself later, she felt safe, and free at the same time. A small voice sounded behind them telling her the sound was that of a house elf, "Master, yours meal is ready."

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry replied. "Has anyone called you looking for me yet?" he asked.

"Masters blood tra-" he started but stopped at the small grunt from his master, "red haired lady be asking Kreacher where Masters is. Kreacher tells her Masters is wanting to be alones."

He nodded against her, "Keep rebuffing her attempts to find me Kreacher. Thank you for doing a wonderful job." The elderly elf didn't say anything before popping to wherever he was staying. She didn't know why she was surprised by the way he treated his house elf, perhaps she had just been around too many purebloods who thought the sun shone from their rear ends. He was doing that Legilimency thing again as he spoke, "You seem surprised."

"Only that you can't seem to stay out of my thoughts and can bypass my Occlumency so easily." He chuckled, actually laughed and stepped back as her wand went to his face. That damnable smirk was back, Merlin he should have been a Slytherin back at school. "I can always read, or more aptly hear, the surface thoughts of those around me." Seeing she wasn't lowering her wand he continued to explain, "It is actually much harder to block those thoughts out than it is to not block them."

"Then before we eat, explain how you are so much more powerful than you were at school, even in the final battle you didn't show this much power!" She was really getting irked by his lack of detail. He was a bloody Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! He should be spilling himself under her stare!

He nodded and went to sit down, obviously not at all worried about whatever spell might come from her wand. She noticed this as she sat down across from him. "What would you like to know first?" he asked getting started with what he was sure to be a long conversation, well rather interrogation.

"Where are we?" she asked taking piece of the chicken from the tray.

"That one is easy," he replied after swallowing the food in his mouth, "New Orleans, Louisiana in the States." Deciding to get other questions out of the way, "The festival down there is called Mardi Gras. It is the American way of celebrating before a Christian fasting starts. Although it has taken on new… life since it started."

She nodded and continued to ask the questions to the current events, "How about Weas- Ginevra?"

He sighed before standing from the table and walking over to a mirror in the room. She could see his face in the reflection as he leaned on the chest under it. His eyes remained closed as he started his story, "Just before my fourth year at Hogwarts I spent a week at the burrow. We had gone to the world cup and now that I look back, my memories start playing tricks on me." He opened his eyes and without searching his piercing green eyes found hers the moment they were visible.

She stared at him; he couldn't be meaning what she, what every person feared. He closed his eyes and spoke in a low voice, the sounds outside couldn't even hide it, "I remember going and meeting school peers, the game, and then running from the Death Eaters that night." She shuddered involuntarily, that had been a scary night. "However shortly after the final battle at Hogwarts new memories surfaced. I thought maybe I was losing it, until I went to a healer that owed me one. She confirmed my confusion," he turned and looked into her eyes again, "I had the memory charm cast on me multiple times over my lifetime, and for whatever reason the obliviations had started to break down." Sitting back down and taking a bite she realized she had yet to finish even one sandwich.

They ate in silence for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts, and she absorbed this monumental piece of information. When his spoke again she gave him her complete attention, "What really happened that night makes me think that he didn't want me to know how strong I had started to get. Almost everything was the same, except me giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek." He grinned, and a small pang of jealousy skirted across her face. He was at least kind enough to not mention it.

"It wasn't a kiss of any romantic means, but more of friendship," he explained as if to reassure her. "Why that was removed I don't know, however the events of that night that were changed amazed me. I actually fought the Death Eaters and stopped their advance. It was my first bout of wandless magic as two of them cast cutting curses at me at the same time. I had evaded every curse; it was easy for some reason. It felt like the curses were moving slowly against me. This time however their leader, Sr. Malfoy, aimed a killing curse at me in the middle of the two cutting curses." The Boy-Who-Lived sighed, "I don't know why but my left hand came up and a white shield formed stopping the cutting curses cold. The killing curse though," she held her breath as he paused, "it rebounded. My wandless shield spell that I didn't even know how to cast yet reflected the most feared curse in history. Lucius was just as surprised, but had the mind set to drop below the curse as it came back to him. It struck the person behind him though and he was holding the muggles up.

"My wand came up and I didn't even realize until I reviewed the memory in a pensive, I hadn't been speaking any spells the whole time. With just a flick I sent them flying into three Aurors who had just showed up. The Dark Mark appeared right then and the Death Eaters vanished by using hidden portkeys."

"None of that was reported to the Daily Profit though!" she exclaimed.

He nodded, "I know, so the next day I went to the ministry. I told Kingsley about my memory problems and asked him if I could look at the Auror reports from that night. He was hesitant at first, but I assured him I just wanted that night, he could even stand with me." Harry sat back and shook his head. "The reports matched my new memory. My name was left out; I was just a nameless citizen."

"It was a cover up," Daphne concluded.

Nodding he continued as their empty plates vanished leaving the wine bottle on the table with their glasses. "It was, Kingsley wanted me to get a full medical workup. I refused and told him I only had one healer I trusted." Taking a sip of the wine he smiled, "I took a month away from everyone to work through my thoughts and memories. During that time my magic started getting stronger too. At first I thought it was because the soul of Riddle that had been leeching from me, but it shouldn't have been that much power.

"I went back to my healer, and she again confirmed it for me. I had several blocks on my magic, from the rate of increase from my last exam she guessed that nearly my entire magical core had been bound by someone when I was young." He again looked into her eyes again, she felt she could dive right through them as deep as they seemed, "I went through school with only about one twentieth of my magic available!"

She nearly dropped her wine glass in shock. "You were one of the most magically powerful in the school, and you are telling me that you only used…" she couldn't finish the statement as confrontations went through her head. Malfoy would have been a puddle!

He nodded, "Yes; and now my magic is around twenty times stronger than it was then!" He picked up his empty wine glass and the bottle in one hand, and held out his other for her to take. She smiled at the protocol he showed as he led her out to the balcony. The sun was now down, but the lights of the festival didn't allow the light on the street to dim at all. She could see acts going on that would turn most pureblood stomachs.

As they took their seats he began to set the bottle in between them and a small stool with a bucket of ice appeared just in time for him to release the bottle. His house elf was well trained. "So back to Ginevra and your question; my memories included walking in on her and her mother making love potions then being charmed right there. That year is when my emotions went all over the place.

"It was the school year that Ginevra started spiking me with love potions. I can only guess that they were weaker as to not warn anyone of them." He gave a small laugh. "I was an emotionally repressed wizard going through puberty with love potions in my system. To add to that the tournament that year and I was one messed up wizard. For some reason my hormones attached to Cho after filtering through almost every female in the school I knew."

"Every?" she asked in a small voice. He really couldn't mean every girl right?

"Yes, even the Slytherin girls." Pausing for a moment he decided what to tell her. "About the only eligible girl I didn't think of was Ginevra." Seeing the look of disbelief on her face he laughed. "I think that the love potions had the opposite effect on me. Remember Moody's Imperius Curse?"

"You can't be mind controlled?" It was formed like a question but more of a statement. He had thrown that curse off right in view of the whole class. Malfoy had been spitting nails that it was a set up to make Potter look good.

He nodded slowly, "It was the same conclusion that the healer and I both came to. She said that with the blocks on me I couldn't understand it, but the love potion sort of magnified my hormone response to 'maturing' female bodies. It was a very confusing year," he said with a slight blush. "With the exceptions of a few changed memories the year went normally.

"This means someone who was very powerful was making liberal use of memory charms on the whole country!"

Taking another sip of the wine he leaned forward. It was well past late evening, and the party in the street showed no sign of slowing down let alone stopping. "Only one wizard had that kind of power and access." They each knew who that one wizard was. The possibilities hit Daphne like a ton of bricks. Harry however abruptly changed subjects, "So what about you? Why were you in that pub?"

Could she do it? Could she tell him? Why not? He said he could read surface thoughts, let him see the plans and ideas in her head right now. She was a Slytherin to the core; of course she would plan like this. Her eyes glanced to his and his smirk was back, but the arrogance behind it wasn't there.


End file.
